Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a set of users who may perform various activities involving one or more resources. As a first example, users of a network file system may access various files, such as creating, reading, altering, deleting, naming or renaming, and executing various files. As a second example, users of a media sharing service may upload, download, view, or share with other users one or more media objects, such as documents, images, and audio and/or video recordings. As a third example, users of a social media network may author messages referencing various resources, such as internet-accessible resources identified by a uniform resource identifier (URI). The resources involved in such activities may be stored by a device (e.g., a file server permitting users to perform various activities on files stored therein). Alternatively, users may perform activities involving resources that are not stored by the device, such as URIs of resources stored by other devices (e.g., references to external resources, such as web pages provided by a website or objects stored by other object servers).